Two differant worlds
by groovy99
Summary: This is a story me and my sister are writing together. Its a romance between a muggle and someone from the magical world. Not telling you who you'll just have to read to see. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

**This is a story that my sister and I are writing together. She does not log into fanfic often so that is why it is under my penname, I am writing this so that she does also get recognition for this story, her pen name is nikky185 and this is her first story. Ok, this is a romance story, so if you don't like them then don't read on. I am not usually a romance writer, but this I am making an acception. Well I hope you like it. We will be writing at the bottom of each chapter which one wrote which chapter so your not confused. Read on and enjoy. Please review.**  
  
  
TWO DIFFERANT WORLDS  
  
"Petunia, Dudley! Into the car! We have to pick "him" up from the train." Vernon screeched.  
He grabbed his keys from the table and walked out the door followed by his little wife, Petunia.  
"Dudley!" he screeched again standing at the door.  
Petunia and Vernon walked out the door and down the path to the car.  
"Dudley! Hurry up boy!"  
They both got into the car and waited for their son.  
"Were is the boy!?" Vernon yelled.  
"He's probably just combing his hair sweety, he'll be here soon." Petunia said.  
Vernon grunted.  
After a couple of minutes Dudley waddled out to the car. When he had hopped in the back Vernon turned to face him.  
"What kept you boy!?"   
Dudley grunted.  
"What was that?"  
"Wanted to finish watching my show." Dudley said putting his seatbelt on.  
"See Vernie dear, I told you he would have an important reason." Petunia said.  
Vernon grunted and started the car.  
  
A couple of minutes down the road the clouds erupted into a flood of rain.   
"Bloody weather!" Vernon cursed. "I can't see a damn thing!"  
"It is bad isn't it deary." Petunia agreed.  
A car beeped and pushed in front of Vernon.  
"Bloody crazy drivers!! They have no regard for safety rules what so ever! And in this sort of weather! They could kill somebody!" Vernon shouted.   
"Your quite right dear. No regard at all." Petunia knodded in agreement.  
"Someone should really take these sort of drivers off the road!" Vernon continued on yelling.  
"I agree!" Petunia said. "You really should do something about it Vernie, I am sure your friend who works at the council will be able to take your complaint straight to the mayor!"  
Vernon knodded.  
"You know what Petunia, that's just what I will do. I will take it to the mayor!"  
Dudley was sitting in the back of the car off in la-la land and staring off into space.  
  
Suddenly a truck came out of know were in front of the Dursleys.  
"Ah!" Petunia screemed.  
Vernon started cursing every swear word under the sun.  
Vernon slammed on the brakes, the wet ground didn't help them stop and the car skidded side wards.  
Dudley quickly sat up in shock.  
"Whats going on?" Dudley shouted.  
Petunia continued to scream.  
The car was still skidding accross the road into a ditch on the side of the road. The car flipped fron the forceof how fast it had been going and the sudden stop of the ditch.   
The screaming then stopped as did the cursing.   
Everything went quiet except the rain pelting down on the car, everything was black.  
  
  
Groovy99  
  
*****  
  
**Well I hope you liked. It was a bit short, I know, but the chapters will be getting longer and better. Please review, even if you didn't like it, constructive bad mouthing is good cause it helps us make it better. Thanks again! :o)**  



	2. A Sad Goodbye

**Here is the second chapter to me and my sister's story. I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews we got for the first chapter (actually we got none! Which was kinda sad...;o) Read on and remember to review! And also all charectors in this story are not owned by us they are owned by J.K.Rowling.**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A SAD GOODBYE  
  
School has now finished, I am so glad, after weeks of horrible exams and studing, I am free! Harry, Ron and Hermione have just finished their OWLS so I suppose that I shouldn't be complaining because next year it will be my turn, my teachers have even started preparing us for them. The weeks leading up to the exams have been hard for Harry because the ministry of magic have caught Sirius and thrown him back into Azkaban again. I remember being up late with him in the common room almost every night trying to help him and sometimes just to talk. But I guess I must thank the OWLS for something, you see all the time Harry and I were spending together bought us closer, closer than ever before, something I have been wishing for, for over four years, Harry and I are a couple. I don't know how I am going to stand all summer long without him, hopefully he will come and stay like usual. Sometimes it's sad watching him, he's lost so much and the only hope he had of ever having a home and family have gone, although he does say that my family is like his family, I don't believe him. I know he longs for a family of his own that care for him and love him, not some one elses family, his own.  
  
"Ginny, you with us?" Harry said.  
I looked up.  
"Oh, sorry, I was off in my own world there." I said smiling.  
Harry smiled back at me and squeezed my hand.  
We were on the train back to London for the summer and soon I won't be able to see Harry for months.  
Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"You two are so soppy. Everytime I see you two your all over each other. Its disgusting!" he said.  
"That's only because I'm your little sister." I said "I'm sure if it was some other girl you'd be telling Harry how lucky he was and asking him when they would do the nasty yet and how far they had gotten."  
Ron frowned, he does this when he knows I have a point.  
"Don't talk like that Ginny." He said finally.  
"What? About doing the nasty?"  
"Yes!"  
"Why? I'm sure you wouldn't care if Harry did the nasty with some tart in the first year, but I can't even talk about it?"  
"Yeah, thats about right."  
I was fuming, I hated how Ron always tried to protect me from everything, he treats me like a baby. When Harry and I first got together he gave me this big sex talk, sometimes I think he's worse than Dad! And I got the talk from him as well!  
"So guys and girls have totally differant rules when it comes to sex?" I said  
Ron went bright red, he hates that word and gets embaressed by it, which I think is a tad bit immature for someone who goes around preeching it.  
"You know you shouldn't say that word Ginny. But yes, there are differant rules. Guys can handle it more."  
I was ready to burst by this time. Hermione then looked up from the book she was reading and stared at Ron.  
"You are such a male pig!" She said "Just becuase Girls like to get to know their partner well before she "does it." doesn't mean she can't handle it. Guys just go off and jump any girl they can get into bed and I wouldn't call that handling it better."  
"Yeah" I said. "You are sexist Ron!"  
Ron looked around the carriage for support, he must have relised by now that he should have just kept his big mouth shut.  
"Harry?" Ron said.  
Harry shook his head.  
"Sorry, but that was pretty unfair." he said.  
"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry for saying that stuff!" Ron yelled.  
"You forgiven...This time." Hermione and I said.  
Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered into his ear, I couldn't hear what he was saying but it was somthing like -  
"Good one, siding with the chicks, staying on the good side of the books. Smart one Harry."  
Harry half smiled at Ron.  
  
The rest of the train trip was pretty average. The witch with the lunch trolley came and we all got something to eat. Hermione read for most of the trip, every now and then she would look up and join our conversation. I went and visited some of my friends in my own year, while Harry and Ron stayed and goofed off.   
  
I was sad when the train came to a stop.  
"Were already there?" I said.  
"Yep." Harry said.  
"But I don't want to say goodbye now."  
"I know Ginny, neither do I."  
"Why do you have to go stay with your Aunt and Uncle?"  
"Cause, Dumbledore said I had to."  
"But can't you come with me?" I pleaded. "Please."  
Harry shook his head and put his finger on my lips to shut me up. He then leaned in and kissed me.  
"It will go faster than you think." he said.  
I held on to his hand tightly.  
"No, it won't." I said starting to cry.  
Harry wiped the tears from my ears and held me close for a minute.  
"I will owl every day and I will come to stay. It will go quicker than you think." He whispered into my ear.  
I knodded pulling myself away from him, I wiped the tears that were in my eyes and Harry and I walked off the train. We saw my parents and walked over to them.  
"Ginny!" My Mum cried giving me a big bear hug. "I'v missed you!"  
"I missed you to Mum." I said.  
After Mum finally let go of me after many kisses and cuddles I went over to my Dad.  
"Welcome home sweety." He said hugging me tight.  
"Thanks Dad." I said.  
Once I had finished my rounds of hugs I went back to Harry who was standing alone with his trunk and Hedwig.  
"Were's you Aunt and Uncle?" I said looking around.  
"There not here." Harry answered me.  
"Oh."  
"They forgot me, or did it on purpose."  
"Harry they would never do it on purpose." I said putting my arms around him. "Maybe they are just late."  
"I bet you've never had to worry about your family forgeting you and hating you." Harry said angrily.  
A twinge of guilt burst inside me like a large fire, Harry jealous of my family? Why? He had so much, he could aford things, I couldn't, why should he be jealous of me and my family? Then it hit me, although we don't have much, we have each other, which is worth a lot more.   
"I'm sorry Harry, I know I haven't. But please don't get angry at me, its not my fault." I said.  
"Sorry." Harry said. "I'm just angry."  
"I know." I said.  
I pulled Harry closer to me and then kissed him.  
"Excuse me." A voice said.  
Harry and I quickly pulled apart to see my father standing over us.  
"Hi Mr Weasley." Harry said.  
"Hello Harry." My Dad said. "Were's your Aunt and Uncle?"  
"There not here."  
"Ok." Dad said looking around. "I'll owl the ministry and they will try and find out were they are for you Harry."  
"Thanks Mr Weasley."  
"No problem."  
My Dad then turned and walked off to send the owl. I turned to Harry and smiled.  
"I thought he was going to get up us." I said.  
"Same."  
We were then joined by my brothers and after awhile we begun a game of Hacky Sack, which is a muggle game Fred and George liked. The station was now pretty much empty so we could make as much noise as we liked. A little while later my Dad came back again with a grim sort of look on his face, he held a piece of paper in his hand.   
"Harry?" My Dad said.  
"Yeah?" Harry said dropping the ball from his feet.  
"I think that you should read this."   
Harry looked at me and we both started walking over to my Dad.  
"Sorry Ginny, but only Harry." Dad said.  
"Oh...Ok..." I said turning back giving Harry a half hearted smile, it must be bad.  
  
A coupld of minutes later Harry came back to the game. I quickly ran up to him.  
"What is it!?" I asked   
Harry had a weird look on his face.  
"My aunt and uncle." he said.  
"Yeah?" I urged.  
"Well they had a crash, on the way to pick me up."  
"Are they ok?"  
"Well they're.............................  
  
  
Groovy99  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**hehehehehe. Sorry I couldn't tell you how the Dursleys are, you now must read on! BWUH HUH HUH HUH! :o) I hope you liked the second chapter and keep the reviews coming. I guess you are wondering why I have written the first 2 chapters? Well my sister is a lazy bum, nah thats not it, just so you know she will be writing the next chapter and also not all of the story will be written from Ginny's point of view, you will find out later in the story so that means you MUST keep on reading to find out. Have fun guessing who the couple are going to be, remember one muggle, one magical person. Have fun! Bye Bye!** 


	3. Were are my Parents?

**Well here is the third chapter and this time it is written by moi! Nikky185. I hope you like it, ignore any silly mistakes this is my first fanfic ever. Have a good read and remember to review, even if you hate it! Thanks!**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Were are my parents!!!  
  
  
A car came skidding out in front of us I heard the deafening sound of my mother screaming and my dad swearing. I had been off thinking to myself about the beautifulred head girl who clings on Harry hoping to get just a glimpse of her, she was so pretty. Thats when the car came. "Whats going on!" I remember yelling. Our car was skidding then we stopped with such force that our car flipped. Then everything went black.  
  
I opened my eyes, my body aching all over. I was lying down in a bed. I tried lifting my head but I couldn't and pain ripped through my body.  
"Where?, where?, where am I?" I stammered unable to hold onto my words properly.  
"Hello dear." Came a voice from the end of my bed. I tryed to lift my head to see who it was, but again the pain ripped though me causing me to groan.   
"Are you right love, you dont sound so good which insn't a surprise since what you have been though."  
"What has happened? And why am I here?" I asked.  
"Tell you later love , but right now I have to fix your drip up, put a cast on that arm and put new dressing on your head."  
The lady which I presumed was a nurse came over to me and started fussing about with my drip and I watch her take off my old dressing. I saw that it had blood all over it. ( Which was gross I hate blood) What had happened to me? I put my hand on my forehead . I felt a big cut. I removed my hand from my forehead to see it covered in blood. After the nurse had put a cast on my arm, which toook awhile and she was really rough, she went over to the window and opened the curtains.   
"There love now your can see outside"  
"Listen what has happened? Why am I here!? Why wont you tell me!!"  
"Oh dear, you and your parents have been in an accident. I can't tell you much thats for the doctor to do."  
I suddenly remember a car and yelling. I think the yelling is my Mum, but I can't be sure. Suddenly I sit up straight, the sound of my mother screaming is not a good sound.  
"Wait! How are my mother and father and were are they!? I want to see them god damn it!!!!" I shouted.  
"There's no need to swear deary. I don't know how your parents are."  
"I know you know, now tell me you fat bitch!" I screamed again anger surging throughout my body.  
"Calm down please! I'm sorry but I do not know anything about your parents, if you want I will go get the doctor and he will be able to tell you."  
What a stupid cow, how dare she tell me what to do. My father will be hearing about this, what shonky hospital workers, how dare she! Suddenly I felt tired, so I decieded to go to sleep and wait for the stupid nurse to waddle back with the doctor. Suddenly I was awoken with the piercing screaming of my mother again, my Dad swearing, the screeching of rubber burning on the road, and the beeping of a truck. I sat up straight sweating all over, my head hurt, the images in my head were all of death and they scared me, making me want the stupid nurse back to protect me, like she could.   
A little while later I could hear some people talking outside the room.  
"He wants to know about his parents, do you know how they are doing?" I could hear one voice say, which I later found out was the nurse.  
"Unfortunatly his parents were killed in the accident. His mother was killed instantly in the crash, but on his was to hospital we lost his father because he had to much fluid in the brain causing pressure and we couldn't remove it." Another voice said which was male and who I pressumed was the doctor.  
"Oh no! Poor dear! He was rather angry when I said I didn't know how his parents were." The nurse said. "Poor little trooper."   
  
What? Dead? My parents dead? What are they going on about? My parents arn't dead!! I was in total shock, it can't be true I kept saying over and over in my head. It just can't! Then I realised to myself that it was true and that my parents were really dead. The sounds of my mother screaming kept playing through my head like a never ending tape. I sat still as though my body was numb. The doctor then came in.  
"Hello Dudley." he said.  
I sat still unable to move because of shock.  
"How do you feel? he said.  
I was still, still.  
"Er? Well Dudley there is somthing I must tell you." The doctor continued.  
Suddenly I felt really angry at the doctor for not being able to help my Dad and not getting there soon enough to help my Mum. I wanted to lean out and strangle him until all the colour drained from his face and watch him suffer, just like my parents did.   
"I know." I said.   
"And what is that Dudley?"  
"That they're dead and you killed them."  
"Dudley, your parents are dead, but you must understand I certainly did not kill you parents, in fact quite the opposite, but there was nothing we could do and I am very sorry."  
"Yeah sure you are."  
The doctor ignored my last comment and continued on talking.  
"How do you feel Dudley?" he said.  
"How the fuck do you think I feel!" I screamed.  
"Ok, well, sorry Dudley."  
"Look just leave me alone!" I yelled.  
"I must see if you are ok first." the doctor said.  
"I am fine!" I yelled. " I told you that before! Can't you get that into your thick head, I am fine, I am   
F-I-N-E!!!!!"  
"Just let me look over you please. It will only take a second."  
"Why! I am ok!"  
"Please Dudley."  
"Ok...Fine..."  
The doctor then checked over me and then he left leaving me by myself in the hospital room. I started crying into my hands, for some reason, the angry had now turned to misery. My parents were gone...forever...Never to been seen again....  
  
  
Nikky185  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Well how did you like it? That was my first chapter! And now I think you should feel sorry for Dudley, I know he's a bastard but who can't feel sorry for him after that? I have a lot more respect for Dudley now, even though he was a tad mean to that poor nurse. Did you notice that now Dudley is a scar head? And the Dursley lie came back and did the same thing to them? I hope you liked that, it was my first EVER story so it might not be up to standard, but practice makes perfect! Anyway please review! Have 


End file.
